


Apocalypse(Reload)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apocalypse, Basically, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what happened to this story, but not too much, god help me, juuuust right, repost, slight angst, the girls in the class go crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nino Lahiffe never thought that ever in his life, he and the boys in his class would be chased down by the group of the rampaging girls in their class. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he pondered about his life mistakes. As he looked at the other guys' faces, pale and wide-eyed, he knew he wasn't the only one. He looked at Adrien, who was holding onto a pole for dear life as a look one could only describe as pure fear was plastered on his usually happy face. He couldn't blame him though, after what they had just faced, he shuddered at the mere thought.Hi guys! It's wingsoffireandice, or as you previously knew me, FiftyShadesofParanoia.I don't know why, but apparently my account got deleted? I tried to find out what was wrong, before deciding that it would be best to create another one. So, here's Apocalypse!





	Apocalypse(Reload)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take this disgusting ride again, kiddos. buckle up.

Nino Lahiffe never thought that ever in his life, he and the boys in his class would be chased down by the group of the rampaging girls in their class. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he pondered about his life mistakes. As he looked at the other guys' faces, pale and wide-eyed, he knew he wasn't the only one. He looked at Adrien, who was holding onto a pole for dear life as a look one could only describe as pure fear was plastered on his usually happy face. He couldn't blame him though, after what they had just faced, he shuddered at the mere thought.

* * *

 

**_This morning..._ **

_Nino had just walked into the classroom when the sound of shouting deafened his ears. As he cupped his hands over his ears to block out the commotion, he saw his best friend being interrogated by Alya, Alix and Kim shouting over something he couldn't make out, Rose, Juleka, Max and Nathanael arguing, and Marinette trying to restrain Alya from strangling the love of her life._

_"Come on, Agreste! You can't deny it!" Alya screamed, jabbing her finger into the model's chest, trying to prove her point._

_Adrien's face was that of pure horror, "... Deny what?" He asked, ever so innocent, emerald-green glancing between the beast which was Alya, and Marinette; the one keeping him alive at this very moment._

_If looks could kill, Adrien would've been burned alive from the intensity of the glare Alya was giving him right now. She scoffed, disbelief clear on her face._

_"Deny what? Seriously? Have you even been paying attention to what was just happening?!" Adrien winced at the tone of her voice. Nino didn't know what was going on, he looked at Chloe and Sabrina who were huddled against a corner, trying to not get in the way of the crossfire. He mouthed 'what the hell's going on?!' to them, but that just made them shrink into a tiny ball. He sighed, clearly he wasn't going to get an answer._

_"Kim, are you freaking serious right now?! How could you even say that?!" Alix screeched at Kim, who was at this moment, texting on his phone, not caring about what was happening._

_"Alix, come on! You're not making any sense, none of you are!" He yelled back, frustration stitched across his face. Alix was fuming, if one looked close enough, they could see smoke puffing out of her ears as her piercing blue eyes shot daggers at the smug-looking jock in front of her._

_Nino wasn't paying attention. He didn't know what got the girls so riled up... Until he saw sweet Marinette being restrained by Rose, Alya and Juleka as she was trying to mutilate her crush. Adrien's eyes widened at the sight of his usually calm classmate, who was at this moment, trying to kill him._

_"Adrien, I'm going to murder you!" She yelled at the poor model, who was cowering behind Ivan as he argued with Mylene._

_If Nino thought the end of the world was coming, he was wrong._

_All hell broke loose as all the boys screamed and ran away, Adrien dragging Nino behind him, trying to get away from the classroom as far as possible. His green eyes shone with fear as he ran with the boys._

_'What the hell is happening?!'_

_Yup. If Nino thought the end of the world was coming, he was wrong... It was already here._

* * *

 

He saw the other boys freeze in fear as the sound of a sweet whistling sound reached their ears. He thought it was pretty relaxing, until he heard someone talk.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are... We're not done with you guys yet..." Marinette purred, with a voice that practically screamed 'I'm going to kill you when I find you.'

He saw Adrien's eyes widened at her voice, a look of regret flashing across his eyes as he thought about his funeral, and what they should write on his tombstone.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He heard someone scream, and without warning, Max zoomed past them, and into the sight of the devil. When Marinette saw him, a feral grin lit up her face as her blue eyes glimmered like a hungry predator had just found it's prey.

"There you are..." Another female voice said as Alix Kubdel came into view. Her hair more wild and tousled than ever before, and like Marinette, she had that same gleam in her eyes. She crept closer to Max, not wanting him to run away. Max backed up, only for his back to hit another person. 'His saviour!' He thought, hope in his eyes. But it wasn't his saviour, oh no. He looked up to see the seemingly glowing copper eyes of none other than Juleka, her long bangs covering half of her face, a dangerous smirk on her face as she looked down at Max. He screamed, running back to the boys.

He zoomed past them, running up to the stairs, wanting to take refuge in one of the classrooms, "RUN!" He yelled, escaping the girls. The other boys took this as their signal to run and escape. And they did. Some of them even considered trying to escape the school. But they couldn't. Not while it was on lockdown. Adrien gripped Nino's arm and bolted, dragging Nino along with him.

"Adrien! What the hell's happening?!" He yelled, trying to make some sense of the situation; or why the girls were trying to spill blood on the school grounds. They got inside a classroom and locked the door. Adrien panted, face red from the running, looking out the window of the door for anyone who was trying to kill them to find no one, he sighed in relief and slid down to the floor, mumbling incoherent things.

"Mari... Marinette's trying to kill me..." He murmured, body exhausted. Nino scoffed, "No, shit Sherlock! I thought she was trying to smother you in love by ripping out your internal organs!" Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

Adrien looked up at him, glaring at the DJ. "Well what do you say when the girl that you like is trying to kill you?" He asked, grinning when Nino made no move to counter him.

Nino sighed, looking out the window, what was supposed to be a fun night for a sleepover in the school, turned out to be the apocalypse. What happened to make the girls so pissed off at them? He could only hope that he could live to see the sun rise tomorrow, his brother depended on him. His eyes narrowed in confusion, 'Well that was over dramatic.' he thought.

He turned around to face his friend, whose hands were in his hair, trying to figure out what to do. Adrien sighed, as one thought whirled through his mind.

'What happened to you, Marinette?'

* * *

 

"Any news on the boys' location?" Alya asked, cracking her knuckles as Marinette, Alix and Juleka came into the room.

"Yep! We found every single one." Alix said, grinning at the sight of seeing the boys run and cower in fear.

Alya smirked, "Good, they won't know what hit them." She purred, speaking in a dangerous tone. She looked at a picture of the boys one day at a school event, she frowned and took a dagger off of the table, and threw it at the picture, landing right in the middle.

She turned around to face the others, their outfits a change from what they usually wore. They all wore a short sleeved jumpsuit with a black jacket covering their bare shoulders and black combat boots adorning their feet. They looked completely evil and that's what she loved about it.

"We'll find them, whatever it takes…" Marinette promised, her blue eyes glinting, grinning as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

 

Nino and Adrien woke up to the sound of rustling, shooting up in pure fear that the girls had found them, they jumped up, posing like they were ready to fight; only to find the other boys waking up next to them.

Ivan looked at them and smiled, "Morning, guys!" He yawned, stretching his sore legs, remembering the running last night.

"Wha-." Adrien yawned, "What time is it?" He asked, looking out the window, only to find the usually blue skies dark, and strangely red. His eyes widened, what happened to Paris?

One thing that the boys knew, was that everything was going to change, whether for the better, or for the worse.


End file.
